


Pie Isn't Supposed To Be Green

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-year-old Dean doesn't like the pie his Mommy made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Isn't Supposed To Be Green

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pie Isn't Supposed To Be Green  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Three-year-old Dean doesn't like the pie his Mommy made.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“I gives up.” Dean picked up the stick and threw it across the yard.

John walked over to his son. “What’s the matter, little man?”

Dean turned around to face his father. “Mommy’s upset.”

_Uh oh._ “Why?”

Tears glistened in Dean’s eyes. “Her pie was goss.” 

“Why was it goss... I mean gross?” 

“It was green and yucky.” Dean wiped his eyes with his hands. 

He knew why Dean didn’t like it. Not many three-year-olds liked spinach pie.

He scooped his son up into his arms. “Let’s get you some pie.”

“Not green?”

John laughed. “Absolutely not. Pie isn’t green.”


End file.
